


And The Oscar Goes To...

by Melusine11



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Academy Awards, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Awkwardness, Banter, Cinematographer Kylo Ren, College Student Rey (Star Wars), F/M, Film Student Rey, I'll probably add a few more once I finish the final chapter, Snark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-04 02:06:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17889491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melusine11/pseuds/Melusine11
Summary: At the urging of her friends Rey, a film student in her final year at NYU, takes a chance and enters a contest of a lifetime.A week-long whirlwind trip in Hollywood follows, culminating with her presence at The Academy Awards where she will be handing out Oscar Statuettes to the winners. It's a dream come true, until she runs into Academy Award Winner and Nominee, Kylo Ren. Or did he run into her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> With The Oscars airing Sunday, I thought it best to stop procrastinating this one. 
> 
> Just a silly Hollywood two-shot, with a little bit of a twist (I guess?), as no one but Poe is an actor. Inspired by an actual program that The Oscars ran for a few year, but sadly think they no longer do.
> 
> Much love and many thanks to [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/works) and [ladyburrito](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyburrito/pseuds/ladyburrito) for being absolute legends in their beta work and making this nice and shiny in a short amount of time.
> 
> Also - full disclosure, I've only watched 2.5? episodes of resistance, so i apologize if you've seen it and Kaz and Tam are OOC. I _hope_ I got it, but if I didn't...

_Four months ago, she had been in a meeting with her advisor and he had slid an innocuous looking paper across his desk to her._

_“What’s this?”_

_“Contest. You’ve heard of the Team Oscar Program, right?”_

_Rey snorted as she reached for it, “sure. But Han, I really don’t think-”_

_“You’ve got talent, kid. What’s the worst thing that could happen? You don’t get picked, but you’ve got another film for your portfolio. Even if you lose, you win here.”_

_She had hemmed and hawed about it for a week. Paced the small apartment she shared with her roomates, Finn and Rose, both fellow students at NYU, and Rose’s sister Paige (who had graduated two years prior, and was waiting tables and bartending while going to auditions). She argued with herself until they pushed her down onto the couch, Finn practically sitting on top of her to keep her there. They had ordered pizza and by the time they all went to bed at 3am, she had decided to go for it._

_It was her best piece yet. She sent it on it’s way and went on with her life and the heavy course load of her semester. It was a slow Friday evening at Maz’s coffee house when the call came. And the conversation was such a whirlwind, she had trouble believing it was happening. She could almost believe she had dreamt the whole thing, if an email hadn’t come through confirming her status as a winner not even a minute after she hung up._

_Maz sent her home with all of the extra pastries that night._

_A week off school, a week off work. Rey was worried about both, but she knew this was one hell of an opportunity. At least all expenses were being paid._

She arrives on a Monday, and it’s so surreal she laughs. There’s a man waiting for her in the airport, holding a sign with _her_ name on it. Like she’s _someone_. She takes a picture of it. He’s her chauffer to the hotel and his name is Neil, he’s been living in LA for thirty-five years. When they pull up in front of the Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel, Rey just sits there in the back seat, gaping through the window at it. She had assumed they would be put up in some cheap hotel, hell, there was a hostel a few blocks away, even there would have been fine, but _this._

“Oh, shit,” Rey says breathlessly and scrambles from the car while Neil is still pulling her luggage from the trunk.

“That’s my job,” he teases and Rey smiles.

“Sorry, it’s just —” and she gestures with a limp hand at the looming building.

Neil sidles up next to her, suitcase with her carry on balanced on top. “I know what you mean. It’s been nice to meet you, Rey. Good luck with everything, and congratulations, I’ll look for you on TV.” She shakes his hand and laughs nervously in response. 

“Oh! Wait,” she cries, halting him as he goes to shut his door. “I know it’s not much, but well, here.” She smiles at him again as she hands over a tip. Probably chump change to him, but to her, a poor college student, well, it’s something.

“Thank you, Rey. Enjoy your stay.”

She watches him pull away from the curb feeling oddly bereft. Like he was her tether to something and now it’s gone. With a sigh, she pulls up the handle on her suitcase and rolls it across the sidewalk, through the tall lobby doors to the hotel. 

A part of her desperately wants to look like she belongs here, or at least _knows_ what the hell she’s doing, because her black leggings, sneakers, and well loved shirt she had worn for traveling doesn’t? cut it in the looks department. ‘Fake it til you make it’ as they say. But there’s no faking the involuntary the way her jaw drops open at the sight of everything around her. It’s only when a stranger nearly knocks her over that she gets herself together and approaches the desk.

“Hello, uh, Rey Niima, checking in?” She had really only given her hotel reservation a cursory glance, but was ready to pull it up if there was a problem.

“Ms. Niima, of course. Give me one moment...Oh! You’re with Team Oscar- we host the winners every year. Congratulations,” the girl behind the desk said with what she thought was probably her best customer service smile, as she typed away at the keyboard. Rey returned the smile. A few mouse clicks, and one presentation of an ID later, a small packet with her keycards is being slid across the desk to her. 

“You’re on the fifth floor, and so far only one other person from your group has arrived. Wait here one moment.” Rey watches as the girl stands and disappears into a small room located behind the desk, she returned quickly carrying another packet. “This is for you. It should have everything you need; vouchers for the bars and restaurants in here, as well as the number of your group’s personal concierge. Enjoy your stay at The Hollywood Roosevelt Hotel!”

“Thanks,” Rey murmurs, scooping up her packets and moving away from the desk to the elevator bay. The trip up to her room goes by quickly and she only fails with the keycard reader once, so she’s calling that a win. 

“Woah,” the word falls from her lips as the door clicks shut behind her. It’s not a big space, not really. Okay, maybe half of her apartment, but she had been fearing something far bigger and extravagant. _This_ she can handle. She pulls her suitcase further in and parks it by the desk before striding to the window and looking out. She laughs in delight and pulls out her phone to call Rose.

“Tell me everything!” Rose says by way of a hello.

“Well, I’m in my hotel room, and I’m staring down at Hollywood Boulevard.”

“Shut the hell up!”

“No! It’s great- Rose, I’m in the Roosevelt.”

“Yeah babe, I know, it was in that email they sent.” In the background Rey can hear Finn shout something that she can’t make out and apparently Rose ignores it, or more likely makes a face at him. “Didn’t you read it?” Rose asks.

“No? Not really, it was all a blur mostly,” Rey confesses and Rose laughs. “I think it’s a king size bed.”

“Well, you’re gonna have to put that to good use.”

“Yeah, by getting the best sleep of my life.”

Rose blows a raspberry into the phone. “Lame. No! Go find some hot guy!”

“Rose, I’m not gonna do that, I have stuff to do this week.”

“Have fun, but live a little. I’m sure you’ll have downtime to find some guy willing to fuck your brains out.”

Rey heaves a sigh and presses her forehead to the glass. “If I say I’ll look for someone, will you let me live in peace?”

“Maybe.”

“Good enough. I wish you guys were here with me,” Rey confesses quietly, stepping back and sitting on the edge of the mattress.

“We miss you too, Rey, but babe, you are going to kick ass and look hot as fuck in whatever fancy dress they put you in. You’re going to have the best time and learn so many cool things and just... enjoy. I bet by tomorrow you’ll have forgotten all about us.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Rey huffs with a smile.

“Have fun, okay? Finn and I have to get to study group, but keep us updated on all the cool shit. Sneak pictures!”

“I’ll try!” She hangs up and just sits there for a moment, staring blankly at the gauzy curtains covering the window until her phone pings with an email. It’s junk, but it jolts her from her zoning out and she stands up to leaf through the packets. 

There’s a printout of her itinerary, and the first thing on the list is dinner tonight, downstairs at The Public. A casual meet and greet. Despite her nerves over the week in general, she was excited to meet the other winners, other film students, aspiring writers and directors and people like her. Gods, she hopes none of them are assholes.

She decides to take a shower, cleanse herself from the invisible lurking horrors from the plane and then get dressed in a new pair of leggings, a nice, light sweater and her favorite pair of booties. She secures her hair in a row of three buns; a standard, effective, efficient hairstyle which was cute to boot. 

Then she waits.

She reads over the itinerary and the list of the other winners. After dinner they’re free to do what they want, but tomorrow starts early with a tour of the theatre, followed by a meeting with designers for their wardrobe on Sunday evening. Wednesday they’ll be touring the film vaults and Rey can’t wait, now that she’s here, a mix of excitement and nerves. 

At five minutes to five Rey peeks her head out of her room, sliding her room key, credit card and ID into her front pocket, while her phone finds a home in her back pocket. The hallway is quiet, and as her door closes behind her she lingers for a moment, wondering if she’s missed the others or they’re all still waiting in their rooms too.

She’s not two steps away from her room when the door of the room next to hers swings open and she smiles, stepping to the side to avoid a collision.

“Hello!” The person chirps with an answering smile. “You with the Oscar thing?” they ask and she nods. “Oh, thank fuck, being holed up in my room has been messing with me. It’s so quiet, I was thinking I was the only one. I’m BB, by the way, short for Bryce Buchanan...the eighth, but please, just call me BB.”

“I’m Rey,” she says, taking the offered hand. BB is about her height, with brown eyes, a smattering of freckles and a shock of almost orange hair on top of their head, wavy, neatly styled. “Nice to meet you.”

“You too, I’m starving, are you starving? I had lunch, but ugh, I get hungry when I’m nervous, you know?”

Rey laughs a bit, “yeah, I do.”

“So, where do you go to school?”

“Oh! NYU, you?” she asks as they reach the elevators. BB presses the down button and the doors open immediately.

“AFI, a handful of miles away, but you’d never know it in traffic some days.” A wry smile twists their lips as they look over at Rey as they step inside.

Rey nods like she knows, and vaguely she does, so many people have stories about LA traffic, but it hadn’t been too bad for her today. They lapse into silence for a few floors before BB starts asking Rey more questions.

“Sorry if this is rude, but how did you end up at NYU, since you know.” They wave at her. “The accent. Oh! Unless that’s fake! I dated someone once who did a fake accent before, pretty hot.”

Rey can’t help but laugh again, surprise, shock, she doesn’t know which. “It’s real. I grew up with my uncle, and he moved to the states for work, and here I am.” There, enough information to be satisfying, but not enough to give her whole life away.

“Interesting, I grew up on the east coast, too. I like it better here though, better boba.”

Rey blinks. “Oh?”

The elevator stops and they both step off, Rey looking around for a sign to point them in the right direction, but BB veers off to the left and Rey decides to follow.

“Oh yeah, if we have time I can take you to my favorite place, it’s not far from here. We should all go, unless anyyone else is an asshole.” Rey can’t remember the last time she’s laughed this often, but she really can’t help it this time.

“Thank goodness, I had that exact fear earlier.”

“Two peas in a pod. We’re gonna be best friends after this week, Rey.”

“Okay,” Rey agrees and follows her companion down another corridor and suddenly, there they are. They each take a handle and pull open the double doors, striding into the sounds and delightful smells of the restaurant. “I’m getting a burger. And all the fries I can eat,” Rey declares, and BB hums in agreement as they approach the hostess stand.

“Welcome to The Public! Table for two?” the girl asks. She’s a leggy blonde, probably an aspiring actress, Rey thinks, but maybe everyone here is just that beautiful.

“No, we’re here with Team Oscar?”

“Oh!” Her eyes light up. “Of course, Mr. Dameron is already here, just wait one moment and I’ll take you back.” Rey nods absently and looks around at the place, across the way, a bar stretches almost the whole length of the wall, the lighting in here is dim, but in a cozy way, not an ‘I can’t see the menu’ way. 

Another hostess returns to the stand, equally tall as the first, but with gorgeous red hair, a deep shade that Rey would bet money on was natural. Color like that didn’t come from a bottle. The blonde trades off and smiles at them before turning and telling them to follow her. They weave between tables until they’re led to a booth tucked away into the corner. Only one person sits there. Two burly men sat at the tables right in front of it.

Poe Dameron. Actor, philanthropist, as well as the champion and face of Team Oscar. Handsome, and he knew it. Rey watched as he saw them approach, he looked genuinely excited to see them, and she made a note to let Finn know Poe’s natural salt and pepper hair was back.

“BB, right? And Rey?” he asks as he stands to greet them, awkwardly sidling out of the round booth. 

“Right!” BB greets, shaking Poe’s hand with enthusiasm. “It’s so great to meet you, big fan!”

Rey’s lips quirk as she watches the exchange, and then it’s her turn. “Nice to meet you!”

He lingers maybe a little longer than he should and Rey has to fight to not roll her eyes. “I’m thrilled to meet you both, your entries were incredible. I can’t wait for everyone to get here. This is going to be a great week.”

He’s not exactly what Rey was expecting. Shame on her, she supposes. She’s met actors and directors before, producers too. She knows they’re real people, but the tabloids always skew her perception of them. Poe is a known flirt. Openly bisexual, his exploits always end up in some paper , true or not, so she half expected _something_. His excitement about the week is the biggest surprise. He seems genuine in his interest of them and what they’re here for.

A few minutes later the other three winners show up, two other girls, Ahsoka and Tam. A guy named Kaz rounds out their group. None of them are assholes. Tam and Kaz are a year apart, both studying at Pratt Institute. They didn’t know each other prior to the winners being announced, but had found each other on campus to freak out together. Ahsoka is studying cinematography at Chapman University and they all spend at least twenty minutes asking her how stressful it was to pick a focus so early.

Poe for his part, is more than happy to sit back and watch them mingle, answering any questions that are lobbed at him.

Several hours pass, and Rey eats the unwanted fries off of everyone's plates after asking if they were finished. It's after midnight in New York and Rey is finally feeling the affects of the trip really catch up with her, but she doesn’t want to be the first one to bail. She bites her lower lip to stifle a yawn and Poe leans back in the booth.

“Alright, you crazy kids. We’ve got an early morning tomorrow,” Poe says. “You’re welcome to stay, but this diva needs his beauty sleep.” The table erupts with laughter and Poe finishes the last of his drink. “It was really great to meet you all, I’m really looking forward to this week, there’s a lot of great stuff planned. We meet in the lobby at nine sharp. Now let me out of here,” he teases, and BB slides into Rey as she’s making her exit from the booth.

“I don’t want to be lame, but I’m on east coast time, and think I’m going to head to bed too,” Rey says as she stands.

“Sure. I think I might go check out the pool,” BB says. “Anyone want to come with?”

“Oh! Me!” Kaz replies, standing as well.

“I’ll come too,” Ahsoka agrees and Tam nods.

“Change in our rooms and meet in the hall in fifteen?” Tam asks.

“I like the sound of that plan!” BB shoots the group a thumbs up and they all make their way out of the restaurant, a rowdy group, but no one turns to spare them a second glance.

Rey lingers at the back, hiding a yawn behind her hand and they all wave goodbye to Poe when they part ways near the lobby. Then they all stumble into the elevator dissolving into excited chatter as soon as the doors close.

“He’s even hotter in person!” Tam says dramatically, falling back against the wall, hand over her heart.

“Good job everyone, hiding that thirst,” Kaz teases, and Ahsoka reaches across Tam to swat at his arm. He just manages to dance out of her reach and they all laugh again.

It hasn’t even been twenty-four hours, and Rey misses Finn, Rose and Paige, but she knows she is going to be just fine.

She sets five alarms on her phone before stripping down to her underwear and wandering into the bathroom to go through her pre-bed routine, then pads back into the main room and snuggles beneath the blankets.

Six more days until the show.

Rey wakes up at 5:30 and groans into her pillow. She takes a breath and fishes her phone off of the bedside table. Finn has sent fivetexts, Rose two, Paige oneand oddly enough, Han had called her twenty minutes ago. She sits up and swings her legs over the side of the bed and calls him back while she digs through her suitcase for a shirt. She is just pulling it over her head when he picks up.

“Hey, Rey.”

“Han, hi, whats, uh, what’s up? You don’t normally call.”

“Just checking up, first day in the big city.”

Rey snorts, “in a new, big city, you mean. I’ve only seen the hotel so far. Met the other winners last night. They’re all nice.”

“Good, good, how’s Poe?”

“A flirt.”

“Yeah, well, wouldn’t expect anything else. He practically grew up in my house.”

Rey almost drops her phone. “What. The. Hell?!” she asks. That wasn’t on any IMDB page anywhere. “I - I didn’t win because of-”

“No! I encouraged you to do it because I know it’s something Poe is passionate about, but you got in on your own merit, kid.” Rey breathes a sigh of relief. “Tell him to call home more often,” Han says and Rey laughs a bit. “But I just wanted to check in, call if you need anything, or anyone gives you any shit.”

“I can take care of myself, Han.”

“I know you can, but my names already been through the hollywood mud, so it’s no skin off of my back. You gotta make all the connections you can.”

“Fine, if you say so.”

Han sounds only a little smug when he answers, “I do. I have a meeting in fifteen.”

“You actually go to meetings?” Rey quips and laughs at Han’s grunt on the other end of the line. “Kidding. Thanks for calling. I’ll tell Poe you said hi.”

Han makes a small noise, hesitating before speaking again. “If you happen to run into my wayward son at all-”

Rey smiles softly, even though he can’t see her. “I can tell him you say hello too.”

Han clears his throat. “Thanks, kid. Have fun! I want to hear all about it when you get back.”

“Okay, bye Han.”

They disconnect the call and Rey frowns at her phone where she tosses it on the bed, she can only suspect what he actually wanted to say. She goes back to digging in her suitcase, deciding it wasn’t any of her business. She settles on a dress for the day; less layers to take off when they go to try on clothes for the ceremony. She orders room service as soon as her clock shows 6:00 AM and hops in the shower. It’s waiting on a tray when she emerges and she quickly pours the coffee into one of the waiting mugs and takes a sip as she lifts the lid from the plate. Two eggs, over-easy settled next to crispy potatoes and toast. A bowl of fruit sits off to the side. She lifts the plate to the desk and settles in to eat, absently scrolling through Twitter on her phone, then Instagram, before finally circling back around to her texts and replying to them all that she was fine. She sends Finn a picture of her breakfast, he sends her back a picture of the lecture hall he’s sitting in.

She lingers in her room until 8:30, when someone knocks. Ahsoka and Tam are waiting on the other side.

“Morning!” Rey greets. “Let me grab my stuff, come in quick.”

“I’m so excited. Rey, you had breakfast?” Tam asks.

“I’ve been up for hours!”

“Oh, I’m too jittery to eat today.”

“Same,” Ahsoka agrees with a nod, but Rey watches her pick up a grape and pop it into her mouth.

“Okay,” Rey says, throwing her purse over her shoulder and picking up her phone from the desk. “Lets go. Are Kaz and BB up yet?”

“We knocked on Kaz’s door, he didn’t answer. BB said they needed five.”

“How was the pool?” Rey asks as they exit her room.

“So much fun, if we have time to go again, you should totally join us, Rey!” Ahsoka loops her arm through Rey’s and Rey smiles tightly at her, not used to such casual touches and affection from people she barely knew.

“Sure! I was sorry to miss it, but I was really exhausted.”

“I bet. All the way from New York, how long was that flight?”

“Little over sixhours.”

“Ugh, yuck,” Tam says, knocking on BB’s door.

“Could have been worse if there was a layover.” Rey shrugs. “Shouldn’t we try Kaz again?”

“Probably.” Ahsoka nods. “He’s there,” she says, pointing at the door behind them.

Rey walks over to it and knocks, loudly, until finally the door swings open.

“Morning, sleeping beauty!” Ahsoka greets from over Rey’s shoulder.

“Shit, what time is it?”

“Way past wake up time. It’s quarter til nine” Rey informs him and the boy pales.

“Shit. Shit. Okay. Uhh, go down without me. I’ll be there soon. As fast as I can!” The door nearly slams shut in their faces.

Rey turns to Ahsoka, “he’ll be fine, right?”

BB and Tam laugh.

Poe and his bodyguards are waiting in the lobby, as well as an entourage of eight other people. All of them are part of the Team Oscar, well, team. There’s two designated photographers and one in-house reporter who will be with them along the journey. 

Kaz sprints into the lobby at exactly 9:00 and waves at everyone before bending in half, hands on his knees as he tries to catch his breath.

“Great!” Poe claps, now that we’re all here, let's head over to the theatre. Of course, you’ll all be back for dress rehearsals, but that will be all work. This is a behind the scenes tour.”

They shuffle out of the hotel and form what is possibly the most obnoxious group on the sidewalk. Poe firmly in the middle, well worn baseball hat on his head and sporty sunglasses on his nose. Rey knows a Pap could pick him out easily, because he still looks like him, but with the crowd to obscure him they hopefully won’t get stopped.

There's a moment, when they’re passing a loading Star Tours bus where she thinks Poe’s been made, but the person decides they must be seeing things and sits back down in their seat.

The’re a giddy mess by the time they finally step foot into the lobby. They’re greeted by a man named Charles, who will be giving the tour and Rey lets herself be shuffled around to the grand staircase, head tipped back to stare up, up, up at the stunning interior that stretches several floors above them. They take group photos on the stairs and then the tour begins. After the tour they’re taken to the design studios of Cee Three and Artemis Two, and Rey is poked and prodded within an inch of her life. She’s presented with a handful of options and is allowed to pick two and then watches helplessly as an assistant picks out a few more and she’s shoved behind a changing curtain, helped out of the dress she came in and into her first pick. It takes hours and in the end she’s told it will be a surprise, which has her more terrified than she’s willing to admit as she wanders out of the back room she was in and into the studio proper, where everyone was busily working. Tables were covered in fabrics of every color, dress forms were covered in gowns and being actively altered for the big day on Sunday. The noise of several sewing machines running cut through the space, louder than the upbeat music that was playing while everyone focused on their tasks. 

She meets up with Ahsoka at the other end of the room and they both share a wide-eyed glance before Rey turns to settle back against the wall while they wait for the others to be done.

By Wednesday, Rey is exhausted and is running on coffee. Somewhere, in the back of her sleep addled mind, she’s aware of the film team with them today, and she knows she looks presentable, but she also looks half-dead, despite the makeup and the invigoratingly cold shower she had taken that morning. She keeps drinking her coffee and follows along behind everyone as they tour the studio lot. This leg of the trip is on foot, because they’re getting to go on a live set. 

It’s even better than she imagined, and she knows, in an instant, that _yes_ , this is absolutely what she wants. It was one thing to be working with other students, learning, failing, but seeing this well oiled machine was eye opening. Granted this was big budget stuff, but that feeling of confirmation that coursed through her was more than she could have hoped.

She’s still feeling elated and excited as they load back onto the golf cart to finish up their tour. They drive by two more live sets and through the backlot where they’re allowed to disembark and they take their time goofing around on the mock-up streets and taking selfies together. The film crew captures all of it. Once Poe wrangles them back up, after insisting on being in several pictures with them all, they head out of the lots and back towards the studio office on the property.

Animated chatter encompasses the group as the make their way through the maze of the first floor office towards the lobby. They’re all entranced in watching Kaz (badly) reenact a fight scene they had watched, that they don’t notice when Poe leaves their little circle to greet someone else in the lobby. He has to clear his throat twice before they even notice and then they all fall silent. Rey notices Kaz’s mouth has fallen open and she stifles a laugh with her hand when Tam reaches over and pushes up his chin.

“Guys, gals, my non-binary pals, I’d like you to meet my favorite frenemy, he’s a wiz behind the camera and as you know is nominated this year - Kylo Ren.” Poe gestures at the man standing beside him, earning quiet titters of flailing from Kaz and Tam, while Kylo Ren eyes them all with what Rey would easily call disdain.

“Hello.”

That’s all he says, and Rey can’t help but snort, which is the wrong thing to do, because it immediately draws his intense gaze towards her. A single eyebrow lifts and Rey returns the gesture.

“Great, off to a wonderful start, Ren, making new friends with Hollywood hopefuls.”

“These are your new pets this year?” Kylo asks, taking the gathered group in. In front of her, BB harumps and crosses their arms over their chest. “Enjoy it now,” Kylo drawls. “This will probably be it for all of you, your fifteen minutes, and you won’t be back. None of you look like you can handle a town like this anyway.”

Poe laughs awkwardly, “he’s kidding, you’re all talented. I’m sure you’ll be back, Hollywood needs fresh blood anyway. All of these gross, old, white dudes with too much power making remake after remake. Sure, they’re making money, but the people are crying out ‘are you all out of fresh ideas or what?’ So please don’t listen to this guy.”

Rey watches, fascinated as a muscle below Kylo Ren’s left eye begins to twitch, then he clears his throat. “Yes, well, good luck with all of that. Now, if you will excuse me, I have a meeting in.” He pulls his arm up and flips his wrist. “Ten minutes that I can’t be late for. Enjoy the rest of your day, and I suppose I will see you on Saturday.” Then, perhaps just because he can, he strides right into the group instead of going around. Everyone is quick to part for him, but Rey doesn’t budge until the last minute, and even then, she bumps into his bicep with her shoulder.

He glares down at her as he passes, but doesn’t say anything, and maybe she mutters ‘asshole’ (which she’ll deny if questioned) and his jaw drops open in apparent shock, but he doesn’t stop, merely carries on into the depths of the studio.

“Yooooo, Rey, you’re my new hero!” Kaz declares, throwing an arm around her shoulders. 

Rey smiles wearily at him and a moment later ducks out of the embrace. She chances a glance at Poe and he _winks_ at her. Like they’re friends, or like what she just did wasn’t some kind of taboo, or that Han wouldn’t somehow hear about it. She doesn’t have much time to really ponder over this, because they’re off to the next stop of their whirlwind Hollywood tour. In fact, she’s so busy over the next few days that she completely forgets she called Kylo Ren an asshole until they’re back in the Dolby Theatre for rehearsals. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have increased the chapter count...because the one got unwieldy. Whoops.
> 
> Thank you so much to [LoveofEscapism](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveofEscapism/profile) for just being the best, and editing this ridiculousness and yelling at me in the best way while doing so.

Everything is in motion around her and Rey feels like she’s spending more time trying to get out of someone’s way than paying attention to the actual show,the beats and her mark on stage. Which there isn’t really one, just more of a ‘stand over there’ direction from the director, and Rey thinks she can handle it. 

Despite the chaos, there’s a method to the madness. Rey will always enter stage left, _after_ the presenters, during the listing of the nominees with the statue, hand the trophy to the winner, and then stand there _smiling_ for the duration of their speech. Escort the winner off stage right. Then, run around and do it all again.

The _only_ time she enters stage right, is when she, and the rest of Team Oscar, are introduced at the top of the show. They have to practice entering three times. BB trips once, and then Poe mucks up reading from the prompter every time. The fourth time they make him redo it, they don’t have them come on stage, having done it perfectly every time since the first time. Rey and BB are reminded to smile while they stand there for the duration of that as well.

“You’re excited to be here! Make sure the world knows it!” The director tells them before shooing them back off stage.

Rey doesn’t care how excited she is to be there, holding a smile through Poe’s cringey, just a bit too hopeful and falsely uplifting speech is a tall ask.

She snags a protein bar from the snack table set up backstage for the day and nibbles at it while reciting the list of things she can and cannot do over once more to stop herself from throwing herself at Amilyn Holdo’s feet when she spots her striding through the crowded space backstage. She isn’t nominated this year, but won last year and is now presenting. Rey wonders if there’s a closet backstage where she can hide Kaz’s body while she fills in for him in the ‘Best Director’ category.

_Smile_

_Do not interact with talent backstage_

_Do not say anything more than ‘congratulations’ while on stage_

_Do not touch the talent_

_Smile_

_Do not play with the trophies while they are in your hands_

_Obscure the trophy as little as possible while it is in your hands_

_Do not cross in front of the talent while on stage_

_** Smile ** _

She’s had it memorized for weeks now in anticipation of the evening. It’s ridiculous but almost soothing to repeat at this point.

“You know, it’s a real shame you called me an asshole.” Rey heaves a sigh at the sound of _his_ voice. “Amilyn is an old family friend.”

“I’m not supposed to be talking to you,” Rey mutters, crumpling up the wrapper in her hand and turning away from him to head towards the trash can.

“And do you always follow the rules?” 

Rey doesn’t answer, chucking her trash in the can and then turning to face him, because she has no other choice; he followed her.

“No, but this is a big deal-“ he barks a laugh and Rey recoils. 

He looks like he’s just heard the best joke ever. “A big deal?”

“It’s the fucking Oscars, asshole. I get that this might be old hat for you, mister three time nominee, one time winner, grew up with the Hollywood elite, but _yes_ this is a big deal for me. So excuse me, if I don’t want to ruin an opportunity of a lifetime by breaking a simple set of rules I have to obey for a handful of hours. You aren’t worth it.” She’s practically growling at him, _definitely_ poking him in the chest as she advances on him in her anger. When she finishes she stands there, breathing heavily and glaring at him, daring him to say something more about it.

He’s quiet for a long time, just looking intently at her and Rey chances a glance around to see if anyone was paying them any attention, but everyone seems focused on the hustle of rehearsals. She’s ready to shove past him because it has to be nearly time for her to go on again, but then: “What’s your name?”

She chews at the inside of her bottom lip for a moment.“Rey,” she says simply, moving to step around him.

He smiles for just a moment and then backs away to let her past. “Just Rey?”

“To you? Yes.”

She doesn’t wait for him to respond before moving across the backstage space, avoiding techs and what she presumes are several agents, before stumbling into the rear wing space to wait for her next cue.

Of course, she hadn’t been paying attention to the presenters, just the categories she would be on stage for. If she had been paying attention, his voice projecting out across the auditorium wouldn’t be such a surprise.

She strides onto the stage with her mockup statuette with all of the grace she can muster when his introduction to the Visual Effects category ends and the video bit plays.

“Hello again, Rey,” he says it through a smile, eyes cast out into the audience to gauge the director’s reaction.

“Kylo.”

Whatever he’s about to say next is interrupted by the director shouting that they were good, and could he please have ‘Film Editing’ on stage. Rey moves quickly towards stage right, and succeeds in not showing any kind of reaction when Kylo’s hand settles on her lower back somewhere around center stage. 

Once they’re back behind the safety of the legs and in the wings once more she turns and slaps his hand away. “What kind of game are you playing?” she asks, glaring up at him. 

“Poe and I are old friends,” he says and Rey’s left furrowing her brows in confusion, because how is that any sort of answer?She’s ready to ask him just that when he smiles a crooked smile, one that looks like it doesn’t get employed too often. “He called me last night, after your little group screening of everyone’s submissions. He told me what you said.”

Rey’s mouth pops open before she snaps it shut once more trying to figure out what he means. “What I told him?”

“Mmhmm, I had wondered, after we first met and you called me an asshole.” Rey feels her cheeks heat with a blush at the reminder. “Why you could possibly hate me so much before we met, but it makes so much more sense now.”

“I really don’t think I’m supposed to-”

“Don’t worry about it, you won’t get fired, or sent home or whatever it is that happens to contest winners.” He leans into her space a bit here, and Rey swallows. “I could never let my father's favorite student get fired.” Rey tenses and his smile grows. “That’s why, isn’t it? You know my father, he’s your advisor, and you know about the drama in the tabloids, so you think your hate of me is justified.”

“That- that’s a strong accusation, I called you an asshole because you ran right into me. You think you’re such a big deal and everyone needs to get out of your way when they see you coming.”

“Newsflash, sweetheart, I _am_ a big deal.”

Rey scoffs and leans away from him. Where the hell was BB, they could save her from this when they finally came off stage.

“Call your dad, Ben,” she finally sighs, and it has the reaction she wants. He recoils away from her so quickly, he almost trips over his feet, okay, so maybe not the exact reaction, but he’s out of her face now. “He misses you.” She shrugs before continuing, “but I’m sure Poe passed along that message too.”

That twitch beneath his eye is back and then his lips fold between his teeth as he rolls his jaw before his lips reappear, plush and red, the set of his jaw reads as anger, but his eyes look sad. She waits for a moment, counting her breaths in the quiet backstage space and then BB is bounding into view, all smiles for a moment before they catch sight of Rey and Kylo.

“Rey,” they call, taking a step towards her, looking suspended between confusion and concern.

“Hey BB,” Rey smiles, glancing at Kylo, still standing stiffly before her. “Mister Ren was just telling me he wants to watch our submissions, Poe called him last night about them.” That eye twitch is back, Rey notes with a smile and steps away, towards BB. “See you tomorrow, Mister Ren.” Rey waves her fingers at him, ignoring the fact that he doesn’t move an inch from where he had been and takes BB’s elbow, steering them out of the wings and away from Kylo Ren.

“You’re a shit liar,” BB snorts as soon as they’re away from him and slowly making their way back around to stage left. “Was he being a creep? Because I will attempt to beat him up for you.”

Rey laughs and rests her head on their shoulder. “Not a creep, just churlish, it’s like he’s forgotten how to talk to actual people instead of other rich snobs like him.” She sighs, “but Poe did call him about our short film entries.”

“Huh,” is all BB says and a passing tech glares at them, finger against their lips. “Sorry,” BB stage whispers. 

* * *

They were left to their own devices on show day, and Rey lounged in bed eating copious amounts of room service while watching one of the Best Picture nominees and scribbling notes about shots that catch her eye in her notebook.

At two pm someone knocks on her door, and she swings it open to reveal, Tam, who looks to practically be vibrating with excitement.

“Dresses just got dropped off, they’re in Ahsoka’s room, and the hair and makeup team will be here any minute. So hurry up!”

Rey grins. “Just a sec, let me turn this off, and I should put on a different shirt,” she says, pinching at the slouchy tee she was wearing.

“Yes, button up, do you need to borrow one?”

“Nah, brought one just for this.” 

“Good, see you soon!” She winks before pulling the door shut in Rey’s face. “Hurry!” She shouted through the wood.

“I am!” Rey shouted back, grabbing the navy button-up from the foot of the bed where she had tossed it that morning, shucking off what she was wearing and quickly pulling the other shirt on. She picks up her room key and phone and is out the door while still finishing up the last few buttons.

Ahsoka’s room is just as large as Rey’s and it’s already packed when she enters. Two of Cee’s and Artemis’ assistants are there, bookending the rack with their dresses, one of them is typing away at her phone while the other smiles easily at Rey.

“This is insane,” Ahsoka breathes when the rest of the styling team shows up moments later with a luggage trolley filled with a collection of suitcases and chairs. They offload the items quickly, and then two of them disappear out into the hall with the leftover items and across the hall to where the others were getting ready.

One of the stylists clears his throat, and it’s as if all hell breaks loose. Rey knew it would be chaos, all three of them getting ready in the same room, but it’s _fun_ chaos. They’re all laughing and joking and absolutely _not_ focusing on the evening ahead. They snack on fruit and cheeses and Rey bemoans not having a burger.

“It’s like we’re actually someone, right? When they don’t eat all day to fit in the dress,” Ahsoka observes, eyes closed while the girl doing her makeup applies false eyelashes.

“Dumb,” Rey and Tam sigh in unison, before the three of them break out into peals of laughter once more.

It takes _hours,_ but forty-five minutes before show time they’re ready, and fussing over one another in the hall. 

“Damn, we clean up pretty nice!” Kaz observes, hooking his thumbs into the lapels of his suit jacket and giving it a smart tug. 

“Speak for yourself,” Tam sniffs with a teasing smile before they’re all laughing again.

“Shit, I’m nervous,” BB confesses as they load into the elevator.

“Mood,” Ahsoka agrees, pressing the door close button before the one for the lobby. “That’s why...” she trails off and they all watch her hike up her skirts until she reveals flask holsters on either thigh.

“I’ve never been in love before, but I think this feels pretty close,” BB sighs happily as they all watch Ahsoka withdraw one flask and pass it over to BB as she fixes her dress.

The redhead quickly unscrews the cap and takes a long swig before passing it over to Kaz. They all take a turn and Rey has to frantically put the lid back in place before shoving the flask down the front of her dress as the elevator door opens.

“Shit,” she hisses, readjusting the neckline while Tam laughs quietly, walking out in front of her to shield her. “This was a stupid idea.”

“You can’t tell unless you’re looking,” BB observes. “We’ll be fine.”

“Yeah, wait, come with me.” Ahsoka grabs her hand without preamble and pulls her across the lobby and into the bathroom.

“Smart,” Rey nods, reaching down her dress and removing the flask as soon as the door shuts. 

“Okay, good?” Ahsoka asks, peeking at their reflection in the mirror.

“Good,” Rey echoes.

Outside is _chaos_. Of course, she had practically watched them set up for the show from her window before and after rehearsals yesterday; she had smiled as they rolled out the carpet, but seeing it from above and then getting dropped into the chaos of the biggest event in Hollywood were two harrowingly different experiences.

“Holy fuck balls,” Kaz mutters as they all stand on the steps of The Roosevelt and take in the scene.

Hollywood Boulevard is closed, but sleek, black town cars and limos are steadily dropping off nominees and members of the Academy.

“Somebody pinch me, I must be dreaming,” Tam whispers and Rey reaches over to do just that, making the girl jump slightly. “Dammit, Rey. Thank you, I guess.”

“Any time. Does anyone remember who we’re supposed to be meeting and where?”

“Sure don’t.”

“Well, we’re off to an excellent start to the evening, then.”

“Team Oscar?” A woman’s voice calls to them and they all turn to face her as one. She’s smiling at them, clipboard held to her chest and headset on over her ears. “I’m Kaydel, your handler for the evening on the carpet.” She shifts and glances down at the clipboard. “GMA is expecting you first, super easy, but short. Sixty seconds, maybe more, probably less. Enough time for you all to tell the world who you’re wearing and smile big.”

“Why?” Kaz asks. “No one knows who we are, no one even cares.”

“Look, people who follow the awards circuit _know_ about Team Oscar, they’ll be seeing you multiple times on their televisions tonight. Just go along for the ride, yeah? Enjoy it! I cannot tell you how many miserable fucks there are in this industry, please, just try to have fun. Can you do that?”

Rey, is honestly more worried about walking around without falling once the cameras are on her, but nods. She can have fun, so she nods along with the rest of the group and Kaydel beams at them all before turning and ushering them across the street and into the fray.

They have _just_ enough time to say their names to GMA, and Ahsoka takes charge in explaining they’re all wearing designs from Cee and Three of the famed Haus Rebel. The GMA squad gives appropriate ooh’s and ahh’s before wishing them good luck and they’re ushered away by Kaydel.

“It’s Bazine Netal!” BB hisses, clutching at Rey’s arm as they proceed down the carpet. “Oh my god, did you ever watch _Spy on the Inside_? It’s campy as hell, and maybe her first or second movie, but I loved it growing up. I can’t believe she’s here!” 

“I’ve seen it,” Rey affirms quietly, watching BB take a deep breath and nod. “Do you want to say hi?”

“Hell no I do not!” They laugh and Rey shrugs. “I can make a fool out of myself later, after I have another shot, where’d Ahsoka go?”

It goes on like this until finally, they’re free of the press junket line and Rey feels like she can breathe again. They’re stopped on the stairs for a photo and Poe materializes out of seemingly nowhere to stand in with them.

“I’ll see you kids on the other side.” He winks and then disappears into the throng of celebrities once more.

She’s lingering in the green room, trying to stay out of the way of the talent backstage in her black couture dress and stilts that double as shoes. She catches Poe’s eye across the room and he flashes her a bright smile,waving her closer.

As soon as her feet hit the stage for Poe’s speech, she knows she’ll survive the evening. With BB on one side of her and Tam on the other she feels safe, and the lights are bright as hell so she can really only see the front row of A-listers. That’s nerve wracking enough that she doesn’t think about the cameras that are situated throughout the entire theatre. She’s pretty sure she smiles, she definitely stays on her feet, no matter how much she wants to sit down for the several minute montage that has been whipped up of their week here in LA. 

There is a burst of polite applause and they file backstage as the host reappears to poke fun at some more people. Kaz, as soon as they’re out of sight, begins speed walking around, lifting a trophy from the backlit display case on his way to get to the correct side of the stage since his assigned category is up first.

“Handle the men gently,” someone scolds Kaz and his eyes widen as a blush blooms, while the rest of them try to contain their laughter as they’re still live.

Things run mostly like a well-oiled machine, she smiles, she claps, she walks across the stage with her arm held out when overwhelmed winners try to exit the wrong way. She picks up her next statuette while they go off to take shots and talk to the press and have their little man engraved.

They all barely avoid getting caught playing with the statues in the wings. Ahsoka and Tam are in the middle of acting out and narrating an intense whispered makeout scene when the stage manager sweeps through telling them there’s five seconds until the commercial break ends. He gives them all a scathing look while they try to act natural, before he strides off and they share a wide-eyed look of amusement and ‘oh shit’.

Her feet are killing her, but they’re just past the halfway mark, if the dwindling supply of Oscars is to be believed. She’s busy fantasizing about digging her toes into some really plush carpet when her cue comes and she steps on stage. 

She watches Kylo repeat his speech from yesterday, linger by the mic, while the refresher montage plays and then open the envelope before announcing the winner for Visual Effects. 

“Nice dress,” Kylo whispers, approaching her long enough to take the statue. She keeps her smile in place, but she squints at the way he deliberately brushes his fingers across the back of her hand during the trade off. 

He comes to stand next to her during the speech, winners envelope clasped between his index and middle fingers, and Rey’s cheeks hurt from smiling. Thankfully, he doesn’t say anything to her while they’re still on stage, but once they’re off, and the winners are gone, he reaches for her hand.

“What are you doing?” She whirls back and nearly collides with him.

“I meant it. You look nice.”

“Thank you? I’m so glad to hear I pass your exacting standards. Now, if you will excuse me.” She pulls her hand from him. “I have places to be, and you have a seat-filler to relieve.”

She stalks away from him, convinced he’s still trying to play some kind of game. A power play of some sort to take any kind of compliment from him at face value. She’s glad to be rid of him. Until his name is called thirty-five minutes later. His eyes catch hers over the shoulder of Armitage Hux, the presenter for the award while she claps politely for him.

“I didn’t prepare a speech tonight,” he begins, voice smooth and deep, there are titters of laughter from the audience as he smooths a free hand over his coat. “I truthfully didn’t think I had a chance in hell of winning this, as clearly Snap Wexley’s work on The Abduction was far superior, but the Academy has made their choice.” Rey isn’t sure if the pause here is deliberate or not, but there is silence in the audience, she wonders if the cameras are focused there or on the stage. Her mouth, which had dropped open, clicks audibly shut and she tries to smile. “In addition to thanking the academy, I’d like to thank my dog, Silencer, for always being there for me. The cast, the crew, everyone who worked hard on this film, my team. Thank you. My parents, and to the girl who called me an asshole. You have my eternal gratitude.”

He steps back from the microphone and silence permeates the theatre. Armitage makes a valiant effort to turn it around, by clapping first and thankfully the audience picks it up as music starts to play. Rey tries to maintain a calm pace across the stage, and is horrified to see Kylo slow down to wait for her. Armitage bumps into him and blessedly, that ethereal voice announces that they’re going to be right back after a short break. The applause abruptly stops as Rey catches up to them.

“Ren, what the fuck,” Armitage starts, and Rey keeps trying to smile as she exits the stage first.

“Shut up, Hux,” Kylo growls. There’s a moment, after Hux grumpily brushes by where they’re standing there across from one another. Rey’s mouth drops open, but she finds she doesn’t know what to say, torn between shock and anger. With a decisive nod when he remains mute, she spins on her heel, determined to carry out the evening. 

Afterall, only a handful of other people know he was thanking _her_ of all people.

“Rey.” Ahsoka is there, waiting by the statues. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine. Just confused.”

“Shit was surreal,” she agrees then snorts and Rey give a helpless giggle. “You were thanked in an academy awards speech!”

“I know!” She picks up another Oscar and smiles. “If the rest of his speech wasn’t so terrible I might be a little honored, but it’s just nice to know I’ve gotten under his skin.”

“Mmmhmm, well, come find me if you need another shot.”

“Thanks.” Rey waves her off and then lingers, watching the crew run around for a few minutes. Surreal doesn’t even begin to cover the show at this point.

* * *

She orders room service before she’s even out of her dress. Picking up the phone and collapsing back onto the bed while wrestling her way out of the strappy stilettos she had survived the night in. It’s barely eight-thirty, and she’s exhausted. The kid working the desk gives her an estimate of twenty minutes after she confirms her order and then hangs up.

Ten minutes later, she’s fought her way out of her dress and into the over large shirt she had stolen from Finn years ago when there’s a knock at her door. With a frown, she glances at the small digital clock on the bed stand and frowns. The knock comes again and she moves across the room to open it.

“I feel like the obvious thing to say here is that you’re not what I ordered,” Rey says, leaning against the door to keep it open as she crosses her arms over her chest. 

“No?” Kylo hums with a frown, standing there looking ridiculous with his Oscar statuette tucked into the elbow of one arm, while his hand is clutching a bag. “Well, perhaps I can change your mind.”

“You have five seconds, otherwise you can fuck off to wherever you came from or to whatever party you’re supposed to be at,” she says pointedly.

“One of my assistants will be here shortly with In-N-Out, there’s apparently edibles in this overpriced gift bag,” he says, shaking the elegant looking tote in his hands. “And I fucking hate parties.”

She narrows her eyes and then steps back. “You can stay until the food comes.” Then she’s turning and walking back into her room, listening to him follow behind her slowly, door closing gently.

“Why aren’t you at a party?” he asks while she surreptitiously looks around for her shorts.

“I don’t like them either, and if I had to wear those shoes much longer, I would have resorted to violence by taking it out on other people's toes.”

“Fair enough,” he says, slinging the bag on the dresser before upending it completely, spilling its contents across the surface.

“You ever been to Greece?” he asks, shifting through it. “Ah, here, how do you feel about this?” He turns to her, holding out a rose gold cylinder. “I’m afraid it just isn’t my color.” He pulls the cap off and twists it, revealing a clear lipstick with a flower inside. “Strawberry,” he says, taking a quick sniff then twisting and recapping the tube before tossing it at her.

Rey swats it away and watches it fall to the carpeted floor and roll back in the direction of Kylo. “What is this?” she asks, watching him sort out small boxes from sheafs of paper.

“My nominee goodie bag. This isn’t all of it, I wasn't going to walk out of there hauling the bigger things, so it’s being sent to my office, but the little things-”

“No,” Rey cuts him off. “Why are you here? You’ve been an asshole, and I think failing at flirting, and then you went and _thanked me_ in your admittedly terrible speech for calling you an asshole?”

“Eh.” He waves a hand and pries the lid off of a box revealing chocolate. “No one is going to give a shit because I’m not an actor. And I’m trying to apologize.”

Rey finally spots her shorts, barely peeking out from the duvet she’d kicked off the bed and picks them up. “If you’re as good at that as you are at flirting, I’m going to be here all night waiting for you to get to the point.” She glances up at him to find him now leaning back against the dresser, arms crossed over his broad chest while he smirks at her. “I’m waiting, ‘Mr. I’m a big deal,’” she huffs, not breaking eye contact as she steps into her shorts and yanks them up.

His mouth drops open with surprise, but there’s another knock at the door before he can say anything. Kylo is moving to answer itbefore Rey can so much as move a pinky toe. 

She doesn’t even bother listening to the muted discussion taking place, instead bending down to pick up the lipstick. Opening it she twists it gently, surprised that it really does smell like strawberries. Setting it down on the dresser next to the rest of the displaced goodies, she decides if he leaves it she’ll try it on to see what color it turns.

“Well, that was excellent timing,” Kylo enthuses, pushing the room service cart into the room. Two bags of In and Out, complete with greasy, soggy bottoms are perched carefully on top of the silver domes covering what she had ordered.

“Was it?” Rey asks absently, shoving papers and vouchers off of what is probably the most ridiculous item in the gift bag. “Wow.” She picks it up and gives it a quick twirl before turning and shoving it at Kylo. “Check this shit out.”

She’s not expecting the surprised laugh, but finds it softens his whole face and it’s kind of nice. Shame about the personality, though. “I will accept that pun,” he says, grasping onto the end of what is a poop emoji _plunger_. “I dare you to take this back with you and give it to Han,” he says with a smirk, tugging gently at it so she has to step closer.

“I dare you to do it yourself,” she counters, then picks up a bag. “Is this really as good as everyone says it is?” she asks.

“Eh. I like it, but I’m sure it tastes doubly good after eating nothing but light snacks all day.” She lets him take the plunger from her and he turns to place it on the floor near the wall. “Now,” he begins, taking the bag from her. “What we have here is a classic. Double-Double, complete with fries and a chocolate milkshake. Or vanilla, I got both, it’s whatever you want.”

He’s rambling, Rey realizes as he keeps talking about what he ordered from In-N-Out. “Kylo,” she tries to interrupt, but he doesn’t hear her, now rummaging in a bag. “Kylo.” Still nothing, and he’s still rambling. “Ben,” she says, stepping closer to him and reaching for the chocolate milkshake. He stills immediately, mouth snapping shut. “You still haven’t apologized.” She lifts her brows taking a sip of the shake as he turns to look at her.

“I’m sorry,” he blurts, then runs a hand over his face looking frustrated. “I am sorry,” he repeats, looking at her for a moment and then stumbling a few steps back to collapse onto her bed.

“I’m sorry for being a dick and nearly bowling you over at the studio, and I’m sorry I got in your face at rehearsals. And I’m sorry for whatever bullshit stories you’ve had to hear about me from my dad.”

Rey laughs softly at this. “I’m pretty sure they’re not bullshit. Your dad is my advisor, and a friend. One day, for whatever reason he drove his car to campus, and it wouldn’t start, so I helped him do a quick patch job on it to get him home. I’m not sure _why_ , but that prompted him the next day to talk about _you_. He’d never talked about you before. At least not to me. He’s _so_ proud of you Ben, and he misses you.”

“Told you that, did he?” he asks gruffly.

“Not in so many words, no. I can hear it in the way he talks about you.” She shrugs. “I accept your apology though, and thanks for the food.”

He smiles softly and Rey leans over to pluck a fry from the bag he’s still holding. “I can’t remember the last time anyone didn’t move out of my way.” Rey huffs at this but sits down next to him. “That came out wrong. When I moved out here, I changed my name, which was _dumb_ , but my mentor at the time told me it was a good thing. Distance myself from my family. Show them I wanted to make my _own_ way. I honed my craft, got _good_ at it. People stopped questioning me, just fell over themselves to do what I wanted, and I’m not even a fucking director.”

Rey passes her shake to him so she can pull a burger from the bag. “Must be nice, having that kind of power,” she says around a bite.

He stares at her for a long time, and she’s half afraid he’ll comment on her terrible lack of manners, but instead he gives a little half shrug. “It was nice at first, it absolutely went to my head, but it’s kind of boring,” the last word is whispered, like it’s some big secret.

“Don’t get me wrong, I love the process,” he continues, taking a drink from her milkshake, seeming to think nothing of it. “But sometimes…”

“You want actual feedback, not ‘yes, sir’ all the time.”

“Well,” he draws the word out. “I don’t mind a yes, sir every now and then.” The asshole has the nerve to fucking wink at her and she scoffs, snatching her milkshake back.

“I don’t appreciate your innuendo, _sir_ ,” she says, taking another long pull of the shake while he laughs.

“Where was the innuendo, I think _someone_ was reading into things.”

“Please.” She shoves at his shoulder and he gapes at her. “Sorry,” she exclaims before continuing, “that was. I’m sorry, that was rude of me.”

“It’s fine.” He stands and wheels the cart closer. “So, lets see what you ordered.” Rey rolls her eyes and he reveals her room service food with a flourish, and then he laughs. “This is all dessert.”

“Your point?” she asks around another bite of burger.

“Not the most filling options. Thank goodness I came by with something more substantial.”

“I accepted your apology and food and I haven’t kicked you out yet, but I haven’t ruled it out, especially if you’re going to now try and tout yourself as some kind of good doer.”

“Fine. I will behave myself. You never answered my question,” he says, settling down with his own bag of greasy goodness now.

“Uhhh-”

“If you’ve ever been to Greece?”

“Do I look like someone who has been to Greece, or anywhere exciting? Ben, I share a tiny apartment with three other people and when I’m not busting my ass with school, I’m at work, making sure I can afford to eat at least ramen.” He’s staring at her again and she scowls. “What?”

“Nothing, just, no one ever calls me Ben anymore. It’s nice.”

“Call your dad, I’m sure he’d be happy to call you by your name.”

“We’ll see.”

They lapse into an easy silence as they eat. Rey could easily turn on the TV, but after her whole evening, she is relishing in the quiet. She still can’t figure out why he’s here, with her, when he could be anywhere, at a party or even his own home, but he apologized and is mostly behaving, so she lets him stay. She even lets him stay when he tries to shove a whole handful of the infused truffles into his mouth.

“No!” she shouts, smacking at his hand. “What are you doing? First of all, these have very nice flavors, look at the box, so why you’re just shoving them all in your mouth like some sort of savage is beyond me, second. No. Have you ever had edibles before?”

“Have you?” he asks, sounding surprised.

“Of course I have. I’m a stressed college student. You look like that kind of hard ass who hasn’t.”

“Rude, but correct.”

“Okay, so we’re _not_ going to eat these all in one go, because that’s asking for a really bad trip. Just one for now.”

“One?” he asks, sounding skeptical.

“One. Since you’ve never - just one. And don’t be surprised if nothing happens. They don’t always affect people the first time or two.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, assuming you have someone making your shit who knows what they’re doing, and isn’t trying to fuck up a sorority or something. Look, just eat one, and chill.”

He eats one and Rey moves around the room, packing up her stuff for her flight the next morning. She’s painstakingly removed all of the bobby pins from her hair and washed the makeup from her face when she moves back into the bedroom from the bathroom. 

“Well, that’s going to be a problem,” she pouts, taking in Kylo Ren, sprawled out across her bed. “This probably isn’t what Rose had in mind for me,” she says out loud with a laugh. “But I can at least tell her there was a man in my bed.”

She gathers up everything from dinner and wheels the cart out into the hall, then, being nicer than she has any right to be, carefully removes his cufflinks, awkwardly pulls his phone and wallet from pockets and puts everything beside his mess of winnings.

“Move,” she says, lifting his arm and dropping it to fall heavily on his face. He merely grunts and rolls over a bit. Rey clambers beneath the blankets, thankful that he’s on top of them and shuts the light off. 

He snores. But it’s not that loud obnoxious kind Finn is prone to do, it’s a quiet even huffing of breath. She falls asleep quickly.

Her wakeup call from the front desk has her nearly tumbling out of bed at 6:45am the next morning as she reaches for the ringing phone.

“Thanks,” she slurs to the woman on the other end before hanging up and rolling over. She blinks a few times and then sits up, groggy. “Ben?” she calls, but there’s no answer. Feeling more awake now she glances around the room and finds the dresser tidied up an absent of a phone, cufflinks, goodie bag and one small golden man. A lone rose gold tube of lipstick stands sentry.

She flops back down in the bed and wonders when he left. She wonders why she cares.

**Author's Note:**

> So...the M rating is subject to change for chapter 2 - but we'll see...
> 
> Let me know what you think, and as always you can find me on [tumblr](http://hellomelusine.tumblr.com/) or on twitter @hellomelusine! Thanks for reading!


End file.
